Semjaza's Sorrow
by Trippy McStumblefoot
Summary: Romance, betrayal, and sadness in pre-flood times when the Watchers and Nephilim walked the earth
1. Intro

INTRODUCTION:  
  
This story is somewhat different from the others I have written. It is not a parody, but rather a ligitimate attempt at Bible fanfiction. It draws from a number of Biblical sources, some from the canonical Bible (Genesis 6, Numbers 13, Leviticus 16) and the rest from a book which was considered a part of the Bible until a few centuries ago, the Book of Enoch.  
  
I am taking a great deal of artistic license here, crafting a story that is roughly Biblical using many characters of my own invention. I hope the result is not too blasphemous for Christians while not being too boring for non-Christians.  
  
Also note this version is somewhat edited from the original due to FF.net's content restrictions. In retrospect the NC-17 elements weren't helping the story much, so hopefully you will still enjoy it without them. The beginning of the story now throws you into the middle of a situation without describing what's going on. I will assume most of you can probably guess.  
  
My interest in this particular area would not be as passionate as it is today if it were not for Madeline L'Engle and her novel "Many Waters," which detains a story similar to this one only with a less biblical view of the definition and role of the Nephilim. I am taking a different approach... my work is bereft of some of the more fantastical elements seen in "Many Waters" such as chimerical creatures which roamed the Earth prior to the flood.  
  
That said, let's begin! 


	2. Luriel

Lamech lay sprawled on the ground, staring at the imposing figure silhouetted against the sun.  
  
"What do you think you're doing to her?" boomed a voice from the impenetrable brightness.  
  
Sensing the imminent danger, Lamech crawled away as quickly as he could. The figure seemed content to watch him scurry off in fear.  
  
"Well, that took care of him," the figure said. It turned to look at Luriel.  
  
"Now... what's your name?" came the voice from the figure, this time cool and soothing as opposed to the bitter anger he had exercised with Lamech.  
  
Luriel struggled to pull her ragged clothing over herself and scurry away, but the figure caught her by the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" he said, pulling her around.  
  
Luriel collapsed to the ground in terror. She cowered backwards, her palms on the ground behind her feet and her legs outstretched, bent at the knee. Her whole body shivered. The imposing figure froze solid before her, not attempting to take advantage of her at all. It was something Luriel had never seen from a man before.  
  
"Now please, tell me your name," he said again.  
  
Luriel relaxed slightly with the realization that this man must be different. Certainly he was much larger than any man she had ever seen. Yet she saw something about him that was intangibly different, despite the fact that all she could see was the outline of his figure against the refracted sunlight.  
  
Gathering her courage, she spoke. "My name is Luriel. Who are you?" she said.  
  
"My name is Semjaza. I am a servant of Hyuu. I have been sent from Zion to help you and your people create a society. Where are your parents?"  
  
"They died when we were running short of water." she said, her tears beginning to come. "They gave me their ration of water... so that I may live."  
  
"I am... so sorry to hear that. You may not want to hear this then, but I have some knowledge I wish to bestow upon your people which may prevent such occurances in the future," he said.  
  
  
  
The entire band had gathered with the news that a strange, abnormally tall man had come claiming to be a servant of Hyuu, and furthermore that he was going to give advice from Hyuu.  
  
"My name is Semjaza. I have been sent by Hyuu."  
  
"Bah," said Thoras, the leader of the band. "Hyuu doesn't care for us and lets us waste away here in the desert."  
  
"Hyuu does not wish you to suffer," said Semjaza.  
  
"Then why does he not release the water from the sky?" asked Thoras.  
  
"It is that barrier which protects you from the harmful energy of the sun," said Semjaza. "Without it, your lives would be dramatically shortened."  
  
"But we are always on the move, looking for water." said Thoras. "People die when we cannot find water! Is Hyuu not capible of making more water for us to drink?"  
  
"No, Hyuu cannot make water in quantities large enough to be useful to you," said Semjaza. "Hyuu is getting on in his years and is growing continually weaker. I fear that soon he may die."  
  
"I think it would be better if Hyuu were to release the water from the sky," said a band member, "even if it were to reduce the years of our lives."  
  
"There is something else," said Semjaza. "The energy that the barrier blocks would also interfere with us taking these forms," said Semjaza. "If it were to be released, I could not be here to help you."  
  
"Well what help is it that you are offering?" asked Thoras.  
  
"First and foremost, I will help you find water." said Semjaza.  
  
"And how will you do that?" asked Thoras.  
  
"The main thing you must do is dig," said Semjaza.  
  
"Hah! This is the advice you are saying we should keep the barrier up for?" asked Thoras. "Of course we know to dig! Once an oasis runs dry we must dig to extract more of the water!"  
  
"No, you must dig farther." said Semjaza. "You should dig at least eighteen cubits."  
  
"Eighteen cubits?" said Thoras. "That is ridiculous! Water stays near the surface. There is nothing but dirt and stone eighteen cubits down."  
  
"Have you ever tried digging down that far?" asked Semjaza.  
  
"Of course not," said Thoras. "It is complete foolishness."  
  
"Well, I guess I'll have to prove it to you," said Semjaza. "Have you a digging spade?"  
  
"Hah, don't tell me you expect to dig down eighteen cubits yourself with merely a digging spade!" said Thoras.  
  
"If that is what it takes, I will," said Semjaza.  
  
Luriel was taken aback by the altruism of Semjaza. He seemed completely willing to endure any torture necessary to help her and her people without any sort of reward. Stealthily, she sneaked up to one of the loudest women in the band and whispered something in her ear.  
  
"Well, I have something to say," said the woman.  
  
"What is it, Eliach?" asked Thoras in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Why don't we help Semjaza out with the digging," Eliach said, "and if he's right he takes over as leader."  
  
"Oh, that's just great," said Thoras with unsurpressed sarcasm, "and what if he's wrong?"  
  
"You may have my life," said Semjaza.  
  
"That sounds fair!" said an arbitrary band member.  
  
"Well, I think that settles it," said Eliach.  
  
"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," said Thoras.  
  
"If you're so sure there's not any water down there," said Eliach, "you better be willing to put your balls where your words are. Semjaza certainly is."  
  
"Fine," said Thoras. "It's none of my business if this fool wants to throw his life away. But there's no way I'm going to help with the digging. Eliach, since it's your idea I'm sure you'd be willing to help with that."  
  
"No problem here," said Eliach. She too grabbed a digging spade and walked towards Semjaza.  
  
  
  
Luriel stared at the digging effort from a distance. She was tearing her self up inside... how stupid it was to suggest this arrangement. Now Semjaza would lose his life over something so meaningless, all because he was overly altrustic.  
  
In the distance men and women of the village were hauling bags full of dirt out of the hole. Luriel knew that realisticly there was no water that far from the oasis. Semjaza, while perhaps kind, must be insane... probably from thirst. But he seemed such a caring, honest man, nothing like Thoras or the despicable boys of the band.  
  
She decided in her mind that if water was not found and Semjaza were to be put to death, that she would join him. He was the only kind man she had met in a long, long while. If a man like that were to be killed, then it would be better if she were to go with him.  
  
"Water!" came a shout from the distance. "Water! Water! Water!" came another. Band members from all throughout the settlement coalesced around the dig site. Luriel stood up and began running towards the activity.  
  
  
  
"I know it was you," said Semjaza.  
  
"What?" asked Luriel.  
  
"This whole ruse to get me appointed leader," said Semjaza. "It was your idea, wasn't it?" Semjaza reached down and patted the girl's head.  
  
"Well... umm..." Luriel began.  
  
"Oh, you don't have to be shy," said Semjaza. "I know it was you. You're the one I saved from those horrible boys the other day, weren't you."  
  
"Well... yes..." said Luriel.  
  
"I guess we're even then. Where are your parents?" Semjaza asked.  
  
"They... died of thirst." said Luriel again.  
  
"Oh no, I already asked you that, didn't I?" said Semjaza. "Oh, I'm so sorry to bring that up again."  
  
"It's okay..." Luriel said, holding back her tears. "It happened a long time ago."  
  
"Do you have anyone to take care of you now?" asked Semjaza, kneeling down beside the girl.  
  
Luriel hesitated a bit before answering no.  
  
"Well, I don't want to be too forward here, but would you like me to take care of you?" asked Semjaza.  
  
Luriel felt the inner anguish from days past boiling up again. She had quickly grown to dearly love this man, but she had no idea why. Was it simply because he was the kindest man she had ever known, or was there something else hidden below the surface that her subconscious had become attached to?  
  
"I think I would like that," replied Luriel.  
  
  
  
"I hate to leave you behind for so long," said Semjaza, "but I must go meet the others like me. I'll only be gone for two days or so."  
  
"Oh Semjaza," said Luriel, "take me with you!"  
  
Five years had passed. Luriel had matured into a young woman, but Semjaza had not changed even in the slightest. Luriel's love for Semjaza continued to burn just as brightly as it had when she had first met him, yet her curiousity had continually increased.  
  
There were a number of odd aspects of him that she had discovered over the years. The first and foremost was that he never seemed to sleep. She would go to sleep curled up in his arms, but whenever she awoke he was also awake, staring off into the distance. Was it merely a coincidence? Surely some time she would catch him asleep!  
  
"I suppose I could take you with me," said Semjaza, "although it would be a little bit strange for me to show up with you."  
  
"I don't want to be a burden," said Luriel.   
  
"Oh, you're no burden." said Semjaza. "Fine, you can come if you like."  
  
"Really?" shouted Luriel.  
  
"Well, sure," said Semjaza, "but it's a very long walk. I think I would have to carry you."  
  
"I can keep up with you myself!" shoued Luriel.  
  
"Oh, it's no bother for me to carry you." said Semjaza. He kneeled down and hoisted Luriel onto his sholders.  
  
"Really, you don't have to do this," said Luriel.  
  
"It's perfectly all right," said Semjaza. As he stood up, Luriel slipped slightly. Her reflexes caused her to clutch his neck as to avoid falling.  
  
"Oh, I didn't mean to frighten you," said Semjaza, reaching up and wrapping his arms around Luriel's back to better hold her in place. Luriel loosened her grip on his neck, draping her arms gently over his sholders but keeping her hands locked together.  
  
"You're okay now?" asked Semjaza.  
  
"Perfectly fine!" said Luriel.  
  
"Well, then off we go," said Semjaza, bolting for the east.  
  
  
  
Luriel didn't remember falling asleep, but she awoke to see the sun diffusing through the morning sky. Semjaza was still running, and had been for almost an entire day now.  
  
"Semjaza?" asked Luriel.  
  
"Good morning, dear," said Semjaza. "How did you sleep?"  
  
"Pretty well, I think," said Luriel. "Have you slept at all?"  
  
"Nope," said Semjaza.  
  
  
  
"Who is she?" asked Maikel, pointing his finger at Luriel.  
  
Semjaza and Luriel had arrived at the base of an enormous sheer rock face. Here had gathered several other men similar in height and build to Semjaza. Luriel knew not what was going on besides that she had not been invited and one of those present had taken great offense to this.  
  
"She is a girl in my care," said Semjaza. "Now, where is Hyuu?"  
  
"Hyuu is unable to attend," said Maikel. "He has exhausted too much of his energy in crafting and is unable to take a form that would allow him to leave Zion in peace. He is getting on in his years, and has sent me in his place... now at any rate, what is said here should not be heard by that... that... human."  
  
"I think the humans would be better off knowing who we are and what we have done for them. They are, after all, ultimately our children."  
  
"Yes, but they have been fused with the disgusting beasts of this planet." said Maikel. "Their form disgusts me, as does this form that I have taken. I am certainly looking forward to returning to Zion."  
  
"So you are opposed to her being here?" asked Semjaza.  
  
"What exactly is her relationship to you?" questioned Maikel.  
  
"Her parents have died and I have taken over in raising her." said Semjaza.  
  
"Is that all?" asked Maikel.  
  
"Yes, that is all." said Semjaza.  
  
"I must tell you... Hyuu has warned me of coupling between one of us and a human. He says the child born of such a coupling would be a terrible monster."  
  
"I can assure you," said Semjaza, "nothing like that is going on."  
  
Luriel was awash in confusion. What were these creatures? Evidently they were a great deal different from her, so much so that were she to share herself with one a terrible monster would result. She stared up at Semjaza with confused eyes.  
  
Semjaza looked down at Luriel with sympathy, before coming to attention as Maikel spoke.  
  
"Well, I suppose for the time being it is all right if she is here."  
  
  
  
"I have something rather rash to suggest," said Semjaza. "I feel that it is in the best interest if we were to release the barrier and give the humans the water we have trapped in the sky."  
  
"Ridiculous!" said Maikel. "The benefits of the barrier are vast and far reaching! Not only does it extend their lifespans, but it blocks the radiation that interferes with our beings! Otherwise we would not be free to leave the confines of Zion!"  
  
"Agreed," said Danel. "At least for the time being the humans require our aid. They live in utter chaos, banding together into warring tribes. They need our help to organize and begin working productively, so that they can form a society like the one we lost."  
  
"This is true," said Semjaza, "however I believe they are in this state due to the prolonged suffering from lack of water. I have helped the people of this young girl's sect construct a well so that they may have an ample source of water. However, while it is water, it has a saline content such to negate the greater part of its positive effects. Would it not be better if there were vast bodies of water for them to draw from, rather then forcing them to dig in the ground?"  
  
"I agree the water situation is severe," said Danel, "but I really think it is in their best interest for us to stick around as long as possible."  
  
"Certainly it would be possible to reduce the size of the barrier somewhat? Just enough to provide some of them much needed water."  
  
"No!" shouted Maikel. "Even in the shelter of Zion, Hyuu is weakening. He is the oldest and weakest and could easily die were we to reduce the thickness of the barrier."  
  
"As much as it pains me to say this," said Azazel, "I think it is in everyone's best interest for the barrier to remain intact for a few more years. We need to keep Hyuu along as possible, as he is the only one skilled at crafting. We also must help the humans organize into a society."  
  
"Well, I think it's settled," said Danel, "the barrier must stay the way it is."  
  
  
  
"Well, I'm sure you've figured out by now that you and I... well, we're two different kinds of people," said Semjaza, crouching before Luriel to set them on equal terms.  
  
"What are you?" asked Luriel.  
  
"Well, it's hard for me to explain. For now let's just say that I am a servant of Hyuu, who has crafted you and your people from the life on this planet."  
  
"So I am no different from the beasts of the land," asked Luriel.  
  
"No! You are limitless," said Semjaza, "there is nothing you can't accomplish, and none other quite like you."  
  
Luriel was taken aback by Semjaza's words. Once again she felt a mix of unrequieted love and heartfelt gratitude towards him. But now her thoughts were blurred with confusion towards what exactly he was and how different the two of them were.  
  
"The barrier... what exactly is the barrier?" she asked.  
  
"When we came to this planet, there was almost nothing to shield it from the power of the sun. The environment was far too unstable for our purposes. Hyuu crafted a barrier by raising as much water as he collect to block the power of the sun and filter out the more harmful parts, leaving only innocuous light."  
  
Luriel grappled with her feelings. Recently she had possessed a great desire to confess her love to Semjaza, but she had no idea how to go about it. Now her feelings were mixed with a mild rage towards Hyuu and the creatures she had just met, for they were indirectly responsible for the death of her parents. Yet she felt no enmity towards Semjaza. He was something like a father, but so much more.  
  
"Well, I tried my best to help your people, even if the others don't agree with me." said Semjaza. "I am sorry that the water your parents needed to live was trapped in the barrier. If only I had come sooner... I could've done something."  
  
"It's okay, Semjaza." said Luriel. His words had touched her deeply. He was truly concerned about her welfare and her parents, and she could tell he was seeking desperately to remedy past greviances. "I... I love you..." she managed to get out.  
  
"I know you do," said Semjaza. "Now come on, let's go home."  
  
Semjaza hoisted Luriel onto his sholders and began running into the diffused sunset. 


	3. Maikel

Maikel cast off his skin and floated into the rocky walls of Zion. He zoomed about in a flutter of outrage, anger bursting from his being with no suitable outlet.  
  
Above all else, Maikel wanted control. He and the other Elohinn had traversed light years looking for a suitable planet upon which to raise their spora. Their leader and eldest member of the Elohinn was Hyuuwah, and was also the only one amoung them trained in crafting, or the art of matter manipulation.  
  
They had settled upon a planet already rich in material life forms. Hyuu had found an excellent candidate amoung the planet's native inhabitants to fuse with their spora. Out of this they crafted a new race, humanity. Hyuuwah imparted the spora into a select group of the planet's native creatures, and the first few generations of humanity were raised from this group.  
  
Unfortunately, the lifespans of these creatures were extremely short. The remaining Elohinn met to discuss the problem, and also their own weakening health. At this meeting, it was determined that the gaseous envelope surrounding the planet was not sufficiently blocking enough of the radiation which damaged the Elohinn's energy bodies, and also the fledgling spora symbiant beings which dwelt within each of the humans.  
  
It was because of this that Hyuuwah determed to undertake the greatest effort he or any of his people had ever attempted. Upon the planet's surface was a great deal of water, which, amoung other things, would prove an effective filter for the solar radiation which was slowly killing the Elohinn. Every Elohinn spent vast periods of time gathering water and bringing it to Hyuuwah, who was charged with the task of hauling large amounts of water into the upper atmosphere and solidifying it in the sky. Slowly the lives of the humans began to increase, and by the time the water barrier had been completed, the humans were living lives hundreds of times longer than they were originally.  
  
Unfortunately, Hyuuwah not only overexerted himself in the undertaking, but was also exposed to a great deal of radiation. Further hindered by his age, he was forced to hide within the mountain they had originally descended upon, which they had named Zion. Hyuuwah then lost touch with the humans directly, and could no longer provide the strong leadership that the Elohinn desperately needed.  
  
Maikel saw this not only as an opportunity, but as his duty. Hyuuwah was no longer able to effectively govern the Elohinn, and it had quickly become apparent that the level of societal order, both amoung humans and their Elohinn leaders, was quickly decreasing. Not only were the humans reproducing much faster than the Elohinn could effectively manage, but the Elohinn themselves began to form their own ideas about how these humans should be governed.  
  
It now seemed to Michael that many members of the Elohinn had become infatuated with a human counterpart. This was most visible in Semjaza, who had brought a human girl along with him to a meeting of Elohinn.  
  
Maikel was terribly concerned with this, especially with the foreknowledge of the result of a coupling between human and Elohinn. Hyuu had crafted humans as a container for a spora, a low-power offshoot of an Elohin which would normally metamorphose into an Elohinn. Unfortunately, in their searches for a suitable planet to relocate to, Hyuuwah's band of Elohin were unable to find a suitable environment for this process to occur. Since the spora were reaching the end of their existance, the decision was made to implant them into the native beings of the only life-bearing planet they had discovered on their journey.  
  
An Elohinn is not only significantly more powerful than a spora, but also possesses the ability to transduce thermal energy into many other forms. This ability allowed them to funnel large amounts of heated air towards their being, further increasing the amount of thermal energy they were extracting. Through this they could use their manipulative abilities to alter matter into any form they desired.  
  
The offspring of an Elohinn and a human could not be properly contained within a human body. It would transduce ambient heat, and its physiological body would feed off of the transduced energy, continually growing until it reached an enormous size. Furthermore, the humans exhibited violent, animalistic tendancies and did not reach the level of mental development exhibited by the Elohinn. It would most likely utilize its transductive powers for destructive purposes.  
  
And then there was the nonsense of destroying the barrier! Above all else, this had instilled in Maikel his current range. Semjaza was trying to argue that it wasn't beneficial to humans, when it increased their lifespan a hundredfold. It also protected the Elohinn, especially Hyuuwah who was extremely weakened and possibly near death. Furthermore, it was one of the greatest works of Hyuuwah, and Semjaza was seeking to destroy it to make the lives of humans more convenient.  
  
"Hyuu!" shouted Maikel through the stone inside Zion.  
  
"Yes, what is it, Maikel?" asked Hyuuwah.  
  
"Have you any notion of the ideas being put forth by some of your inferiors?" Maikel retorted. "Semjaza has suggested that we destroy the barrier!"  
  
"Now why would he do a thing like that?" replied Hyuuwah, calmly.  
  
"Apparently he's concerned about the scarcity of water. But he neglects that if we were to destroy the barrier, that you would die and we would soon follow!"  
  
"Well, he makes a good point." replied the cool voice of Hyuuwah.  
  
"What?" shouted Maikel in surprise and disgust.  
  
"I'm not going to be around forever," said Hyuu, "I am old and weak. Soon I will no longer be. Are there any fit to lead in my place?"  
  
Maikel was taken aback. Certainly Hyuuwah had detected the visible signs of his aspiration for leader? Or had he simply dismissed the possibility entirely?  
  
"Well sir," said Maikel, "I hate to be so overbearing, but had you ever considered me as a candidate for leader?"  
  
"Oh... yes, of course." said Hyuuwah.  
  
Maikel was enraged, but he directed it all upon Semjaza. At that moment, he swore to destroy Semjaza's life and everything about him... 


End file.
